


Five Times Tony wore Stephen's Clothes, (and the one time Stephen wore Tony's Armor)

by notjustmom



Series: One More Vow [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, mostly ridiculous fluff with a side of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Inspired by recent unused images of Tony wearing the cloak and Stephen in the armor.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: One More Vow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513868
Comments: 50
Kudos: 159





	1. A Spring Cold

**Author's Note:**

> These are the same boys from the One More Vow verse, and I will jump ahead in time a bit...(yes, there will be a bit of angst)

The first time Tony wore Stephen’s clothes coincided with Stephen’s first overnight, out of town trip for a conference, where they were presenting him with an award, oddly enough in Los Angeles. 

Tony would have gone, but Peter came down with a cold, and naturally the next day, Tony was sniffling and sneezing and in a generally terrible mood, and flying would not have helped him or his mood. He insisted that Stephen go, as he was the keynote speaker and couldn’t be replaced at such a late date. Christine had promised to make a video so he could watch it over and over again. 

After a day and a half of misery, he rummaged through Stephen’s dresser, went through his closet, and the clothes he kept in his car, for those times he had to stay at work overnight, trying to find the one piece of clothing that smelled most like him. 

In the end, he went down to the workshop in the hopes of getting some work done and found Stephen's old college sweatshirt he always wore when he helped on his projects, or worked on the cars. It held all the scents of the workshop, and of Stephen, and there even lingered a bit of himself, from the times he would lean against him in frustration when something didn’t go the way he had planned, or expected. 

He pulled it over his head and was instantly reminded of their physical differences, the sleeves covered his hands, and the hood fell over his face. While it hung a little loose over Stephen, it was enormous on his smaller frame, but as he tried to take a breath, only to cough miserably, he still felt comforted by the scent that surrounded him. He wrapped his arms around himself and sat down on the stool where Stephen always sat and closed his eyes for just a moment before he heard Peter’s cry, he could hear it even without the speaker on. He rolled his eyes, but got up, and made his way to the elevator, just as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Hey. I’m about to go on, I hate these things, why did I let you make me go? - S

Because you’re brilliant and they are giving you an award, and it’s the only time of year that anyone should be in L.A. And I love you. - T

Where are you? - S

On my way up to Peter. - T

I miss you. - S

Ditto. Be Brilliant. I love you. - T

He got off the elevator, turned off his phone, and shoved it in the pocket of the sweatshirt, then walked into Peter’s room and knelt by the little boy’s bed, and whispered, “I’m here, kiddo, I’m here.”

“Da.” 

He scooped him up in his arms, then settled into the recliner and rocked him until he went back to sleep.

When Stephen arrived home four hours later, he couldn’t help but smother a snort as he found Tony and Peter snoring like saws in the recliner, but then he realized what Tony was wearing, and silently made his way into the room, carefully placed Peter back in his bed, then waited for Tony to open his eyes.

“Ditto, hmm?”

“Yeah, I, uhm, I suppose I’ve grown accustomed to you…”

“Have you now?”

“Yeah, just a bit, maybe.”

“Come on, bed.”

“I don’t want you to catch my cold.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take."


	2. Trick or Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is three, and Tony is an idiot...

“Okay, Pete, last house, then it’s time to go home.”

“Awwww, come on, Daaaaaad…. Doc?”

“Go on, Pete, I think I got this under control.” He watched as Peter, dressed warmly in layers under his Yoda costume gave a happy hoot and ran to ring the doorbell.

“I told you the weather was going to change, idiot,” Stephen muttered as he took off his long winter coat and pushed Tony’s frozen arms into the sleeves, took off his scarf and wrapped it around his husband’s neck, then kissed his red nose and grinned at him, before he pulled him into his arms and tucked him against his chest.

“I look ridiculous.”

“Yup, but you’re warmer, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” He sighed as he felt Stephen’s chin rest on his head, and rumbled under his breath, “thank you.”

“Anytime, doll-face.”

Peter turned from the house, then looked over at his parents, and at a nod from Stephen dashed over to the next house. 

“Maybe next year, you’ll listen.”

“Maybe,” Tony answered as he turned to look up into Stephen’s smiling face. “Maybe I just like that you like taking care of me.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yep. Your idiot.”

Stephen kissed his nose that was slowly starting to thaw out and smiled at him. “My idiot... always.”

“And forever.”


	3. Test Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tony's first test flight...

“Tony?” Stephen pushed open the bathroom door and blinked through the steam, until he could see Tony leaning against the wall of the shower, in obvious pain. He quickly undressed and slipped in behind him, and lightly touched his back.

“Sunshine.”

“Hey. What did you do?” He paused as he could see angry red welts that traveled across his shoulders, and down his back, and he swore lightly under his breath. “You did it. You promised me, Tony, you swore you wouldn’t -” He closed his mouth tightly before he said anything he might regret later and reached over to turn the water off. He stepped out of the shower, and lightly touched Tony’s elbow, and realizing he wasn’t moving, gently helped him out, then grabbed his own bathrobe from the hook, and guided Tony’s arms into the sleeves and tied it loosely around his waist. “How was it?”

Tony looked up at him under his eyelashes and flashed an exhausted, but brilliant smile at him. “It was amazing. It works, Doc, better than I ever thought it would. I actually flew. I flew, Stephen.”

He couldn’t help but return the smile, even as he knew at that moment that their lives would never be the same. He grabbed a towel and carefully rubbed Tony’s hair until it was nearly dry, then pulled him into his arms and sighed as he could feel Tony’s heart still racing against him. His mind started cataloging everything that could have gone wrong, while he was zooming around the Manhattan skyline, but stopped as Tony began to shiver against him, then slowly went to his knees. All he could do was follow him down and hold onto him as he struggled to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry, Sunshine, I needed to know if I was right, if we were right. I had my phone in my hand, I was going to call you, but I knew you would talk me out of it, and I knew if I didn’t try right then, I’d never do it. Had to know.”

He looked down into Tony’s face, and could see the bruises beginning to form along his jawline and at his temples where the helmet pinched, but he didn’t say a word, as he ran his fingers through his hair until his eyes fluttered shut and he rolled his eyes when he heard him mumble, “you’re gonna get cold sitting on the floor… sorry, Doc.”

Stephen shook his head and somehow managed to get to his feet with Tony in his arms, and slowly made his way to their bedroom, then placed Tony on the bed and felt himself shiver as his imagination played through every scenario in which Tony didn’t make it home. He looked over at him again to see him studying him intently and was struck by the light in his eyes. “I am sorry, Stephen, I know. I know what could have happened, but I made it home and I need you to know something.”

“What?”

“You’re never getting this bathrobe back.”

Stephen narrowed his eyes at him, then started laughing as he climbed into bed and curled carefully around him, and let out a shudder of relief as Tony pressed a kiss over his heart, then promptly fell asleep.


	4. After the Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, eventually I will go there... sigh, a bit of a sneak peek post accident.

Stephen yawned, then slowly opened his not so bad eye to find Tony where he always was, in the chair next to his bed, his phone in his hand, and the resigned look on his face, but something was different. Tony was wearing one of his lab coats from med school, with his favorite sweater draped over his shoulders, and he gave a thought to how many sweaters he had lost to him over the last few years, and it struck him again how much weight Tony had lost over the weeks since the accident, but couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

“What’re you wearing?”

“Hmm? Oh. Uhm. Pepper brought over some clothes for me, and I had asked her to, I needed something that was yours. Something that didn’t smell like the hospital. Shit. I’m sorry, I just miss you -”

“Pete?”

Tony nodded, grateful for the turn in the conversation. “School is going well, got a 94 on that math test he was worried about and he scored a couple of goals in the soccer game yesterday. He’s going to call tonight, he’s excited about a new book he wants to read to you.”

“I’m sorry.”

Tony dropped his phone into a pocket of the lab coat and pulled the chair closer to the bed. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, it wasn’t your fault, it was the drunk ass- I’m just glad -”

“Tony.”

“I would’ve -”

“No, you wouldn’t have.” _I wish I could touch you,_ he wanted to say, but didn’t, even though he knew Tony could see it in his eyes.

“You just need time, Sunshine, time to heal -”

“You should go home.”

“Nope. I’m not going anywhere until I can take you home with me, and if you tell me one more time that I need to eat -”

“I haven’t said a word.”

“I can read your mind.”

“Can not.”

“Can too. Fine. Tell you what I will do. I will ask Christine to bring me something back when she goes on her lunch break -”

“Fries.”

“Yeah? Okay. Fries it is.” He grinned at him, then lightly touched his face and whispered, “it will be okay, Stephen, I don’t know how, but it will, I promise.”


	5. A Missed Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina makes an appearance...

Stephen groaned as he stepped from the portal into their bedroom to find Tony had fallen asleep waiting for him. He could see the remains of the candles that surrounded the bed, and the half-empty bottle of champagne in the bucket that sat on the bedside table. With a wave of his fingers, Mina lifted from his shoulders and he couldn’t help but shake his head at her as she floated over to where Tony had rolled over in his sleep, then stretched out and landed lightly over him so as to not wake him.

He mumbled out a simple spell, and the layers of cloth unwrapped from him, then floated to his closet, and his boots relocated to their resting place under the bed; as he tucked himself around Tony, he whispered, “Happy Anniversary, doll-face, I’ll make it up to you next year, I promise.”


	6. After the Chitauri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the one time Stephen wears Tony's armor...

As he watched the walls crumble in on them, in desperation, he activated the armor, and hoped with everything in him that it would work as designed. He closed his eyes as he caught a glimpse of the armor attaching itself to Stephen just as the ceiling fell in on him.

“Stephen!”

“Tony?”

He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. “Stephen - nooooo.”

“Doll-face, open your eyes, I need you to open your eyes and look at me.”

He shook his head again, then froze as Stephen breathed out his name against his lips, and his long fingers gently cradled his face. “Stark. Please, love, open your eyes.”

He lifted trembling hands towards the voice and sobbed out a sigh of relief as he felt Stephen’s angular features beneath his fingers. “Stephen.”

“Nightmare. It was just a nightmare, Tony.”

He nodded, then finally opened his eyes to find Stephen watching him in concern. It had been weeks since the Chitauri attack, but he couldn’t shake the vision of trying to save Stephen. He hadn’t even fabricated the design he could picture so clearly in his dream yet, it was still in the planning stages. He cleared his throat and tried to sit up. “Sorry. I -”

“Tony.”

“I need to go downstairs and work.”

“No. What you need to do is to go back to sleep. I’m not going anywhere, we are not leaving this bed until you sleep.”

“But -”

“I don’t have a place to work anymore, remember? We were at the lake house when you were summoned by the powers that be. Christine is safe, because you saved her. You did everything you could, Tony. You went above and beyond, if I had known what you were going to do -”

“I had no choice.”

“I need you to close your eyes and rest. The phones are off, Jarvis will not let anyone on the block, let alone near this place, you are safe, and you need to sleep, for me? Just do it for me, love.”

Tony glared at him, but knew there was no point in arguing the point further, then finally nodded and closed his eyes again. “For you, Sunshine, always for you.”


End file.
